Masquerade
by BellaSunshine
Summary: One-shot. Bella goes to a Halloween masquerade party, where she meets a tall, dark stranger... Rated M for language and a lemon. AU-Human


**A/N: Thanks to my trusty beta Dinx, as always!**

**This is just a fun little smutty o/s I thought I'd share for Halloween. Hope you like!**

_**Disclaimer: This story is rated M. It contains language some may find offensive and sex.**_

**"Masquerade" **

Bella groaned as she rifled through a rack of Halloween costumes. Another year, another party. As she got older, she was finding it more difficult to find a costume befitting of her ever-changing style and attitude. It was much easier to find a costume in college, but now, at twenty-four, somehow it didn't seem appropriate to dress as a slutty wench.

The saleslady watched her from afar and raised a brow when Bella held up a Catwoman outfit.

"Please don't," Lauren said, holding up a finely manicured hand in front of Bella. "We are grown, responsible, professional women now!"

"But there's nothing else," Bella whined, sighing out of frustration. She quickly hung the costume back on the rack and looked around. "What are you getting?"

"I don't know," Lauren answered. "I kinda like the Virgin Mary outfit."

Bella started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"Of course I am," Lauren replied, snorting. "Let's keep looking."

"We've been through the whole-"

"Excuse me, ladies," the saleslady said, interrupting them. "I gather you're having a little trouble finding something?"

Bella and Lauren looked at each other and nodded. "A little."

"Follow me." The lady turned and led them through the store. "Is it a masquerade party? Or just a simple costume party?"

"He said masquerade," Bella said as Lauren shrugged.

"Great. Here, check these out." The saleslady pulled a rack out of a back closet. "New shipment arrived today and I haven't had time to look through all of them. See if there's anything there you like."

They both began searching through the costumes before simultaneously yelling "Bingo!" and heading to the dressing room.

"Lemme see!" Lauren said, stepping out.

Bella stepped out and Lauren started laughing. "I love it!"

"We're gonna knock 'em dead," Bella replied with a grin.

"Damn right!" They high-fived and hurried back into the dressing room to change.

When they arrived at the party later that night, they were forced to park a block away. Bella slipped her shoes on when she got out of the car and grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The music coming from the Pacific beachfront home could be heard immediately and they giggled. It was their first big-time party since moving to the area from rainy Seattle a few months prior, and their expectations were high.

"Velcome!" a hulking man wearing a vampire costume yelled as they neared the porch.

Raucous laughter was heard as they entered the foyer. Bodies were dancing and mingling everywhere in the large home. Bella grabbed two beers from a nearby cooler and handed one to Lauren.

"Well, shall we?" she asked, searching the room.

"Let's do it."

In no time, they were caught up among groups of people, laughing and chatting away, eventually going their separate ways. Bella hadn't seen this many people crammed into a house since her days in Kappa Delta.

"You new 'round here?" Bella heard a voice beside her say.

She turned and grinned at the pony-tailed man dressed as Zorro. "Yeah. Well, kind of. I've been in town a few months."

He looked her up and down and smirked before moving on.

Bella snarled her lip and looked around the room. She didn't see anyone she recognized, the peril of coming to a party where everyone is someone else.

"Like the shoes," a velvet voice said in her ear.

She froze, feeling the hot breath against her neck. "Th...thanks. I think."

She started to turn but was stopped. "Don't turn around. You'll spoil it."

"Spoil what, exactly?"

"My costume isn't all that great. One look at me and you'll run."

Bella grinned. "I doubt that."

"You look good in Army colors," he said, his body pressed against hers.

She looked down as his arm snaked in front of her and offered another beer. She took it and started to turn again, but he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously. Don't turn around."

"I'm not gonna run," she answered, turning her head to the side. She could make out his profile, but that was it. He was tall, wearing black, a mask of some sort, but that was all she could see.

"Come with me," he said, reaching for her hand. He turned quickly and pulled her along behind him. She stared at his back, covered by a long black cape. He led her down a hall and opened a door, ushering her in. It was pitch-black and small, a little light creeping in beneath the door.

"You've got a lot of nerve," she said, searching for the door handle.

"I'm not going to do anything," he answered. "Just ... wanted to get away for a minute. That's all."

She backed against a wall and inhaled sharply. "Who are you?"

"I ... am Batman."

His lame attempt at mimicking the superhero's signature line made her laugh, but even as he said it, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Look, I'm sure you're perfectly harmless and all, but ... I don't know you."

There was a slight rustle and she realized the stranger had sat down.

"Are you on the floor?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"Wow. Okay."

"I just wanna talk."

Bella contemplated it a moment before sighing. "Tell me who you are."

"I ... am Batman."

She laughed. "We've established that."

"So are you gonna sit?"

"I'm kind of afraid to. This outfit is a little ... well, tight. And short. I don't wanna do something to embarrass myself."

"It's dark in here," he said. "Besides, I don't care."

She sighed and maneuvered around, trying to find a good starting point to sit down. Suddenly, his hands were at her waist and she found herself sitting in his lap.

"That wasn't necessary," she said, her voice ragged.

"Just tryin' to help."

She cleared her throat, but didn't move. "So... why don't you want to be out there mingling?"

"I'm not much of a mingler," he replied smoothly.

She clasped her hands in her lap and smacked her lips together. "Okay. Why me?"

He said nothing right away, instead laying a hand on her knee, which caused her to shudder. "Because you looked like you needed rescuing, and I-"

"I know, I know. You ... are Batman."

His rich laugh permeated the air. "That's right. Plus, your shoes were killin' me. With that hot little dress? You're a knockout. Legs for miles, gorgeous hair."

She smiled. "Gee, thanks, Batman."

"What do they call those kinda shoes?"

Bella bit her lip. They were just normal shoes to her, dragged from the recesses of her closet. Bright red shoes to go with a drab green Army uniform. "Um ... stilettos, I guess. Though, they've also been referred to as 'fuck me pumps.'"

"Nice."

"Why Batman?"

"I dunno. Dark and mysterious. Something different."

A pause.

"What's your name?" he asked, running his hand down her leg.

"Bella," she answered throatily.

"Hm. It suits you. Beautiful. Fuck me pumps and all."

She laughed nervously.

"If you wanna go, you can," he said, his voice low.

She swallowed hard and thought about it. "I'm fine."

"I know you're fine," he whispered.

The air was charged with electricity as silence fell in the tiny closet. Being brazen wasn't in her blood, but for now, she'd pretend it was. She lifted a hand and sought out his face. He flinched but said nothing as her fingers traced along his jawline. There was a little stubble, but the majority of his face was hidden by the mask. She ran her fingers along his lips and paused. He caught her hand as she pulled it back and pressed his lips to her palm.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I've never done anything like this," she said softly as his lips moved from her palm to her wrist. He said nothing, moving his lips further up her arm. "I don't even know your name."

"Just call me Bruce," he said between kisses.

"Tell me your real name," she said breathlessly, his lips nearing her neck.

"Not right now," he said with some authority.

Her heart pounded hard when she felt his hot breath against her cheek. He lifted the mask covering her face and tossed it to the floor. When she reached up to do the same to him, he pulled back. "It stays."

"That's not fair," she said, attempting to pull it off a second time.

He sighed, but allowed her to remove the mask. She laid her hands on his face, feeling evidence of a five o'clock shadow covering his strong jawline.

He ran a hand up her leg and underneath the skirt, causing her to shiver when it stopped at her thigh. "Cold?"

She shook her head. "Just the opposite," she muttered, feeling his lips near hers.

They brushed together softly before he moved in, covering her mouth entirely with his. She whimpered slightly, throwing her arms around his neck. His tongue darted in, feeling around for her own. As their kiss deepened, his hand moved to her ass and gave it a soft slap, causing her to yelp.

"Lift up," he mumbled. She obeyed, lifting herself and allowing him to bring her down onto his lap so that she was straddling him. His lips met hers again and she immediately felt him hard beneath her.

"Oh god," she muttered, his lips leaving hers and moving to her neck. She panted as his hands moved to palm her breasts. His thumbs brushed across her nipples and she threw her head back, letting out a moan.

"You like that?" he asked, his hands falling to her waist.

"God yes," she said, seeking out his mouth again.

He lifted her skirt and pushed aside her thong, his hand delving in between her thighs. She cried out and ground against him, their ragged breathing filling the air.

She reached down and started unbuckling the belt on his pants as he began caressing her moist folds. "Oh fuck," she whispered, unable to contain herself. Once she had released his hard cock between them, she moved forward and he took a firm grip of her hips, lifting her up and then down onto his shaft. They both moaned loudly and Bella pressed her forehead against his as she adjusted to his size.

"Goddamn," he muttered as she surrounded him. He squeezed her hips and gently began pumping into her as she pushed against him. Their gentle rhythm soon became more feverish and Bella was digging her fingers into his shoulders to keep herself steady.

"Oh shit," she mumbled, feeling him reach deep inside her. "Fuck me!"

"What's that?" he whispered, nipping at her bottom lip.

"I said fuck me! Fuck me!" she screamed, not caring if anyone outside heard her.

He forcefully grabbed her waist and stopped their movements long enough to maneuver her off of his lap and onto the floor. Without missing a beat, he began ramming into her harder, the both of them grunting with each movement. The heels of her shoes were beating against the wall behind him. She felt her head touch the wall behind her and raised her hands over her head, bracing herself.

"Fuck," he mumbled. "You're so tight. Feels so good, baby."

"Fuck me," she whispered, again and again, even though the sheer size of him made it feel as if he were ripping her apart.

He pushed himself up and she wrapped her legs around him, giving him better access. The heels of her shoes were digging into him, but he didn't care as he drove them on. Their moans and grunts grew louder with each thrust and she tightened around him even more. "So close," she whispered. "Ohmygod."

It took only a few more quick thrusts for both of them to come at once. His strong hands lifted her back off the floor as he pushed into her one last time before collapsing. He laid his head on her chest as they struggled to breathe. "Fuck me," she whispered, satisfaction in her voice.

He chuckled, nuzzling her chest with his cheek. "Give me a few."

She giggled and caressed his hair. "So, _Bruce_..."

Edward grinned and nuzzled her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I think I like not knowing you, Mrs. Cullen. We should play strangers more often."

**FIN.**


End file.
